Fake's Love
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Sekarang biarlah rahasia menjadi kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, semua kepura-puraan itu menjadi sebuah bumerang indah yang memiliki sisi tajam dan siap menggoreskan luka. Sakura memetik pelajaran, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan hati. Karena hati adalah organ liar yang mempunyai keinginan sendiri. [AU, Os/DLDR]


_**Fake's Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah seminggu ini Sakura selalu berjalan bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai biru _donker_ yang selalu menggandeng tangan mungilnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Iblis berwajah malaikat yang selalu menarik perhatian gadis di manapun dia berada. Pesona maskulin-nya sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolak oleh para gadis untuk tidak mendekatinya. Tapi semua perempuan yang mendekatinya tidak dipedulikan.

Kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah jambu ini. Pengecualian terhadap Haruno Sakura. Di manapun Sakura berada, ada Sasuke di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya, jawabannya adalah mereka sepasang kekasih. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih karena Sakura yang meminta Sasuke untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

Cerita ini berawal dari kejadian sebulan yang lalu, di mana mantan kekasihnya yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan _tato 'Ai'_ di dahinya itu ketahuan berselingkuh dengan seorang gadis junior kelas sepuluh. Sementara Sakura yang waktu itu tidak sengaja melihat Gaara sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Matsuri itu langsung memutuskan pemuda itu. Gaara terlihat tidak rela namun Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu dengan amarah yang membuncah.

Sakura kecewa, tentu saja. Dia masih mencintai Gaara. Hatinya ingin meminta berbalikan dengan pemuda brengsek itu, namun gengsi tetap saja gengsi. Maka dari itu, dia menyewa Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas sebelas yang merupakan seangkatan dengannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sialnya waktu itu, Sakura lupa untuk berkata bahwa lelaki itu hanya kekasih pura-puranya untuk membuat Gaara cemburu.

" _Uchiha Sasuke-kun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku berjanji akan berada di sisimu selamanya. Maka dari itu, aku mohon jadilah kekasihku!" pinta Sakura dengan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat._

 _Pemuda tampan itu terlihat berpikir seraya menatap wajah Sakura, "Bisa dicoba."_

Sebal! Pemuda itu pasti mengira kalau mereka sedang menjalani status hubungan yang serius, bukannya pura-pura. Buktinya setiap kali Sakura berbicara dengan teman laki-lakinya, Sasuke selalu siap siaga untuk menjauhkannya dari para setan busuk itu. Sakura ingin berkata bahwa dia menembak Sasuke hanya untuk pura-pura, tapi selalu saja logika-nya melarang untuk melakukan hal itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan, sangat tampan malah melebihi mantan kekasihnya. Lelaki itu snagat baik dan perhatian, itupun hanya untuknya seorang. Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkannya dekat dengan laki-laki manapun, juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dekat dengan sembarang perempuan. Sakura pernah bertanya, apa lelaki itu benar-benar juga menyukainya. Tapi jawabannya sungguh mengejutkan.

" _Sasuke-kun, apa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku hanya untuk main-main? Atau kau juga menyukaiku?" tanyanya waktu itu, berharap Sasuke menjawab opsi pertama. Kalau pemuda itu menjawab opsi kedua, dia tidak akan bisa berkata bahwa semua ini hanya pura-pura._

" _Menurutmu? Aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu, menjagamu dari jauh, menjemput dan mengantarmu sekolah, mengikutimu ke mana-mana, dan menjauhkanmu dari para setan busuk itu. Jadi, bagaimana?"_

Sasuke adalah orang yang penuh kejutan. Pertama kalinya ada orang yang serius menjalani hubungan dengannya. Di balik sifat dinginnya, mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang penuh kelembutan. Pemuda itu menjaga sikapnya dengan baik di depannya, tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Sakura suka kepribadian Sasuke.

Tapi niat gadis itu sudah menjadi nafsu untuk membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara cemburu. Sakura tetap berniat menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasih pura-puranya. Gadis itu tetap saja merasa panas ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya berjalan dengan gadis lain. Sakura berusaha bersikap mesra jika ada saatnya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Gaara, seperti memeluk lengan Sasuke atau mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Sasuke menunggu Sakura di kelasnya. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Dengan setia, Sasuke menunggu kekasihnya seraya memainkan ponsel-nya. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, seseorang menabrak bahu pemuda itu hingga ponsel-nya terjatuh dan pecah.

"Maaf, Uchiha. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata orang itu dengan nada meledek.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan tak mau ambil pusing. Dia memungut ponsel-nya yang tergeletak dengan layar retak itu dalam diam. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sasuke berdiri dan menatap datar laki-laki bersurai merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Aku tidak perlu minta maaf darimu." Gaara terlihat marah merasa diejek dengan kalimat Sasuke.

"Kupikir telingaku tidak bermasalah. Aku mendengarmu meminta maaf, Sabaku." Sindir Sasuke masih dengan nada datar seolah tak peduli dengan kehadiran Gaara yang mengganggunya.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk bilang padamu, jauhi Sakura!"

Sasuke masih saja bergeming sebelum berkata, "Kau pikir siapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau supir-nya?" katanya membuat Gaara merasa marah.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura muncul keluar kelas dan melihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah beradu tatapan tajam, atau mungkin hanya satu. Sabaku Gaara. Mantan kekasihnya pasti tengah mengganggu Sasuke. Terbukti dari layar ponsel yang dipegang kekasihnya itu retak.

Sakura marah, pasti. Dia tidak suka kalau kekasihnya itu diganggu oleh Gaara. Gadis itu tidak ingin masalah pribadinya dengan Gaara membuat lelaki itu seenaknya mem- _bully_ Sasuke. Beruntung Sakura tahu kalua Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibully begitu saja oleh Gaara. Dengan langkah lebar, dia menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu.

"Kenalkan, ini kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Salam kenal."

" _Bye_ , kita pergi dulu, Gaara." Pamitnya sembari berjalan menggandeng Sasuke, meninggalkan Gaara yang diliputi amarah.

 **...**

"Kupikir kau akan mati tadi." ujar Sakura seraya bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dilakukan Gaara selain sengaja menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak sebal begitu melihat kekasihnya yang tengah berpikir, "Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan senggolan di bahu."

"Jangan marah, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dibully oleh Gaara." _Emerald_ -nya menatap sendu mata kelam di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa saja menghajarnya tadi kalau saja kau tidak datang dan memperkenalkanku pada Sabaku."

Haruno Sakura tahu, kekasihnya itu ahli dalam bidang bela diri. Pemuda itu bisa saja menghajar ratusan laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Sakura jadi terharu, betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Gadis itu benci pada dirinya sendiri karena telah memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk membuat Gaara cemburu. Kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi sudah membuatnya tahu kalau rencananya akan berhasil. Mantan kekasihnya itu sudah terbukti cemburu.

Mulai dari hari ini, Sakura tidak akan memanfaatkan Sasuke lagi. Dia akan mencoba membalas perasaan Sasuke dan memusnahkan niatnya untuk membuat Gaara cemburu. Karena dari hari ini, Sakura mulai menyukai kepribadian Sasuke yang tenang. Lelaki itu begitu hangat padanya.

Telapak tangan besar yang selalu menggenggamnya penuh kehangatan itu sangat pas di tangannya. Sepasang mata kelam itu semakin dekat membuatnya hanyut ke dalam bola hitam tak berdasar. Sakura menutup kelopak matanya erat dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan. Dia tahu kalau mungkin ada saatnya mereka akan berciuman. Seperti apa wajahnya saat ini? Apa mungkin dia terlihat bodoh.

Namun semakin ditunggu semakin lama. Dia tidak merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sebelah kemudian membelalak malu begitu mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah memotret-nya dengan handphone miliknya. Sakura malu dan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sembari berusaha merebut handphone-nya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke- _kun_!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan menghapusnya." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi agar Sakura tidak dapat meraih handphone-nya.

"Itu memalukan, tahu! Kembalikan!" Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai handphone-nya, tapi tangan Sasuke semakin tinggi.

"Kusita. Besok baru dikembalikan." Putusnya seraya menyimpan handphone milik Sakura pada saku celananya. Sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa berdecak sebal akan tingkah Sasuke.

 _Puk!_

Gadis itu tersentak kaget begitu sebuah tangan kekar menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Kedua bola matanya membelalak indah begitu tangan itu mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Sakura merasa darahnya mengalir naik menuju wajahnya. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu tersenyum gugup begitu Sasuke melepas usapan pada kepalanya.

' _Ini..'_

 **...**

Keesokan harinya Sakura berangkat seperti biasa. Diantar jemput oleh kekasihnya. Rasanya berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Semua terasa menyenangkan saat dijalani bersama. Entah kenapa, hatinya lebih menghangat daripada sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa berwarna bila ada Sasuke di sisinya dan dia akan merasa kehilangan begitu Sasuke akan masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

Yamanaka Ino. Dapat dilihat sahabat pirangnya itu tengah mengobrol dengan para gadis lainnya. Tanpa ditanyapun Sakura tahu kalau Ino tengah bergosip ria membicarakan seseorang yang mungkin saja tengah populer. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku untuk dibaca.

"... mungkin saja kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

Suara Ino dan gadis-gadis lain tampak samar terdengar. Mereka membicarakan tentang cinta dan Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Ino sekarang menjadi konsultan cinta. Awalnya dia tidak peduli sampai Ino mengajaknya untuk ikut membahas masalah cinta teman-temannya. Jujur, Sakura tidak pernah niat untuk menjadi konsultan cinta.

Alasan yang Ino lontarkan adalah dia yang sudah mempunyai pacar tampan seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, para gadis lainnya meminta saran bagaimana mendapat pacar yang sangat ' _wow'_ seperti Sakura. Risih, tentu saja. Dia tidak memakai trik apapun untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya. Karena awal mula hubungannya dengan Sauke hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan.

"Aku langsung menembaknya, tidak memakai trik apapun."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke langsung menerimamu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan cuek, masih setia dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Belum genap semenit, seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata lavender berlari ka arah Ino dan segerombolan para gadis dengan wajah yang berurai air mata. Atensinya tertarik pada gadis yang bernama Shion itu sedang dipeluk oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Dan Sakura rasa itu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tertarik pada masalah Shion yang menangis.

"... tidak apa Shion- _chan_. Mungkin kau akan mendapat laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada Neji- _senpai_." Kata gadis berambut merah muda bernama Tayuya.

"Iya, lagipula masih ada yang lain. Emm... seperti Naruto- _senpai_? Atau Shikamaru- _senpai_? Atau mungkin Jiraiya _-sensei_?" canda Ino seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak berusaha menghibur Shion.

 _Puk!_

Sakura tidak sadar. Apa yang dilakukannya menarik perhatian gadis lain, termasuk Shion. Telapak tangan mungilnya sekarang tengah berada di kepala Shion kemudian mengusapnya pelan. _Emerald_ -nya menatap lembut Shion yang terpaku pada tangan lembut yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Semua akan pada waktunya, Shion."

Seperti mantra sihir, gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala-nya. "Lain kali, aku akan mencari laki-laki yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut."

Sakura terpaku pada kalimat Shion.

 **...**

' _Lain kali, aku akan mencari laki-laki yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut...'_

' _Aku akan mencari laki-laki yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut...'_

Sakura mengulang-ulang kalimat Shion yang terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Shion begitu menghantuinya. Sepanjang pelajaran dimulai tadi pikirannya tidak fokus. Gadis itu kembali mengingat ketika Sasuke dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya kemarin. Pipinya memerah samar mengingat kejadian itu.

Decapan langkah mulai terdengar bersahutan. Sakura keluar dari kelas masih dengan wajah menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memegang bagian kepala yang kemarin diusap oleh Sasuke. Dia seperti orang linglung sampai seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu?" tanyanya begitu melihat kekasihnya memegang kepala dengan wajah merah.

 _Sakura..._

"Tidak apa."

 _...Jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke._

Sekarang biarlah rahasia menjadi kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, semua kepura-puraan itu menjadi sebuah bumerang indah yang memiliki sisi tajam dan siap menggoreskan luka. Sakura memetik pelajaran, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan hati. Karena hati adalah organ liar yang mempunyai keinginan sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _A/n : Taraaa! Jadilah ff abal-abal kayak roti tambal ban yang selalu bikin aku enegkh XD I'm sorry because can't to be a good perfect/weleh-weleh, aku bicara apa ini? :O/ Saya Lol, selamat menikmati malan hari Senin ;)/yeay!_


End file.
